Django
Django (ジャンゴ, Jango), also known as "One-Two" Django (1・2のジャンゴ, Ichi Ni no Jango; as a pirate), and "Double Crosser" Django (寝返りのジャンゴ, Negaeri no Jango; as a Navy), is a Navy and Captain Kuro's former first mate and hypnotist. He currently works under Captain Hina as a seaman recruit. He had a former bounty of 9,000,000 berries. Due to his actions, Django can be considered the secondary antagonist of the Syrup Village Arc. Appearance :Voice Actor: Kenny Green (English), Kazuki Yao (Japanese) Django wears strange clothes; as a pirate, this included a long coat covered in the disks he uses to fight and hypnotize, and red-lensed heart-shaped glasses. Underneath the glasses, Django's eyes are actually heart-shaped and his eyebrows match the shape of his eyes. The striped thing on his chin is part of mushroom that grew on his face while sleeping (he only ate the cap because it was disgusting, and left the trunk to remain on his chin). As a Pirate Django sported a blue trench coat, and a big hat of matching color as a pirate. He wore a white shirt under his coat, and green-brown gloves. He also has light brown pants with a black belt and black shoes with big white socks. In the manga, his skin was a bit more tan-orange, and his coat was a lighter shade of blue as well as more detailed. His pants were lighter brown as well. As a Navy As a Navy, Django wears a gaudy yellow button-up shirt with purple spots all over, a blue tie, and the standard navy baseball cap. He still keeps the heart-shaped sunglasses but the color has changed. Gallery Personality Django is a powerful yet somewhat bumbling hypnotist. He is mostly carefree and was fully aware of Kuro's tendency to lash out at even his own crew mates (leaving Django to feel uneasy being around him). Django was loyal to Kuro, even knowing his Captain could kill him at any moment and went along with any plans of his. As a Navy, he takes the role of Hina's admirer and Fullbody's friend. While they have become friends through a rather bizarre set of circumstances, Fullbody and Django have become inseparable and are always together on appearances. Often Django and Fullbody will copy each other or dance beside each other in sync. Ironically, he now has the life his former Captain Kuro coveted, planned, and failed to achieve: freedom of movement due to no longer being chased by the Navy. Relationships Friends/Allies *Navy **Hina **Fullbody Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Kaya Abilities and Powers While Django is a fairly skilled fighter, and much stronger than normal humans, he is still much weaker than most of the fighters seen in the series. During the Whitebeard War, Django was rendered unconscious when Luffy unleashed his Haki, indicating he has a weak will. Due to his clumsy methods and goofy results, Django is also a clumsy fighter, whose failures have turned a battle into a loss on more than one occasion. His less than effective battle results, along with his goofiness has been noted by Hina as part of his and Fullbody's annoyance. Hypnotism Django possesses the power of hypnosis, which he uses to put people to sleep, to make Captain Kuro's crew far more powerful and fierce and to serve other purposes necessary to help fulfill his plans. His only technique is named One, Two, Django (ワン・ツー・ジャンゴ, Wan, Tsū, Jango) which are the words he says to perform the hypnosis. He is not, however, very proficient with his hypnosis as when he puts people to sleep, he usually falls asleep with them. When his hypnotism is perfectly executed, he puts down his hat at the last moment so as to not see the ring. According to the answer to some fan mail Eiichiro Oda received, Django gained his powers after eating a mushroom that had grown on his chin while he was sleeping. He only ate the cap and the trunk of the mushroom still resides on his chin. Weapons Besides being used to perform his hypnotism, Django's pendulum is also actually an extremely sharp ring-blade similar to a chakram. It can be used as a sort of dagger or thrown as a projectile, and its edge is sharp enough to easily cut flesh and even tree trunks. He carries several spare ones in case something happens to the first. History Past Synopsis Syrup Village Arc The 3 Year Plan Begins Major Battles * Django vs. Usopp Pirates (interrupted by Usopp) * Django vs. Usopp (with Zolo who knocked a tree branch out of the way to help Usopp aim successfully) * Django and Fullbody vs. Tulip Pirates (Won) * Django, Fullbody and Hina vs. Straw Hat Pirates, Team Natsu and Mr. 2 Bon Clay (Straw Hats and Team Natsu escaped) * Django, Fullbody and Hina vs. Mr. 2 Bon Clay (Won; Alabasta Sea) * Django, Fullbody and Hina vs. Mr. 2 Bon Clay (during Ms. Valentine's execution) * Navy and Seven Warlords of the Sea vs. Whitebeard Pirates and allies (Draw) Filler Battles * Django and Fullbody vs. Luffy D. Monkey and Natsu Dragneel (Backfired) Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, Django and Fullbody spring into action and attack Luffy as he charges forward. Django attempts to hypnotize Luffy into falling asleep but due to a distant cannon fire distracting Luffy at the last moment, it failed. The attempt also backfires on Fullbody and himself, causing them to get kicked aside by Hina for their incompetence. Later in the anime, the scene of Django fainting when Luffy unleashed a burst of Haki was omitted. Translation and Dub Issues In the English dub, Django speaks with a beatnik accent and uses words like "groovy". Trivia & References * Django makes an appearance in a featurette during the 2nd One Piece film, entitled Django's Dance Carnival. In the short, Jango performs a dance routine very reminiscent of those by performer Michael Jackson, even going as far as to execute Jackson's signature moonwalk and mimicking his typical grunts and yells. Furthermore, several of Django's overall characteristics (slender figure, eccentric personality, manner of dress, penchant for walking backwards, etc) seem to be homages to Jackson as well. *Like many characters in the Japanese version, Django has a unique Laughter Style (Uhyahahya). * Django and Franky have the same voice actor. External Links Site Navigations Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Navy Category:Navy Seaman Recruits Category:Hypnotists Category:Former Pirates Category:Black Cat Pirates Category:Former Black Cat Pirate members Category:First Mates Category:Former First Mates